Hotel Whiskey (misja)
Hotel Whiskey – czternasta misja w grze Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, polegająca na odbiciu Białego Domu z rąk Rosjan. Jest bezpośrednią kontynuacją misji "Drugie słońce". Opis Misja zaczyna się tuż po wejściu drużyny sierż. Foley'a do bunkra prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych. Po tym oddział wychodzi na powierzchnię i widzi potężne walki pomiędzy Amerykańskimi siłami a Rosjanami ufortyfikowanymi w Białym Domu. US Army ponosili ciężkie stary. Sierżant skontaktował się z płk. Marshallem dowodzącym operacją. Powiedział on, że Biały Dom jest ostatnim miejscem w Waszyngtonie, w którym działa prąd, więc można by z niego skontaktować się z dowództwem. Rozkazał on Foley'owi odbić zachodnie skrzydło. Drużyna ruszyła więc na lewą flankę. Zadanie było trudne, ponieważ żołnierze byli ostrzeliwani gęstym ogniem z KM-ów z dwóch stron. Wkrótce dotarli do budynku telewizyjnego Białego Domu. Wtedy Rangerzy dostali informacje od lotnictwa, że dowództwo zdecydowało się zbombardować miasto, ponieważ myśleli, że Waszyngton jest już stracony. Jeśli w mieście były jakiekolwiek punkty oporu, żołnierze mieli zasygnalizować to zielonymi flarami. W takim wypadku kapral Dunn ruszył naprzód. W każdym kolejnym pomieszczeniu znajdowało się wielu Rosjan. Dochodziło do coraz większych walk. Po krwawej strzelaninie Foley poinformował oddział, że pozostały ledwie dwie minuty przed planowanym bombardowaniem, więc Rangerzy muszą czym prędzej udać się na dach. To zadanie utrudniali im liczni wrogowie będący na wyższych piętrach, jednak zdeterminowanym Amerykanom udało się wejść na górę w odpowiednim czasie. Szybko odpalili oni zielone flary dając lotnictwu do zrozumienia, że miasto jeszcze nie padło. Walki się zakończyły. Postacie *James Ramirez (postać grywalna) *Foley *Dunn *Marshall Bronie Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *"Whiskey Hotel" oznacza w alfabecie fonetycznym ICAO "WH", czyli Biały Dom (ang. White House). *W tej misji, podobnie jak w poprzedniej, nie działa ani komunikacja radiowa z dowództwem, ani celowniki laserowe. Również nie funkcjonują celowniki ACOG, choć ich budowa jest oparta na innej technologii. *Jeśli gracz nie dotrze na dach przed upływem czasu, nie ujrzy przelatujących bombowców, jednak zostanie zabity przez wybuch. *Termin "Hotel Whiskey" nawiązuje do piosenki Hanka Williamsa. *Dłonie Ramireza nie są poranione tak jak to miło miejsce w poprzedniej misji. Co ciekawe, we wcześniejszej wersji gry tego błędu nie było. *Pomiędzy misją "Drugie słońce" a tą nie ma przerywnika. *W jednym z pomieszczeń w Białym Domu widnieje graffiti grzyba atomowego z napisem po angielsku "''"Śmierć Stanom Zjednoczonym''". Prawdopodobnie była to "wiadomość" od Rosjan dla Amerykanów. *Rękawice i GPS Ramireza były zniszczone w poprzedniej misji, natomiast w tej są już całe, pomimo tego, że te misje są bezpośrednio połączone. *Gdy gracz dotrze do budynku na lewej flance, to żołnierze rosyjscy w Białym Domu znikną. *Jeśli gracz użyje komendy noclip i wejdzie do Białego Domu, to zobaczy, że Rosjanie strzelają z amerykańskich LKM-ów M249 SAW. Ponadto, można zauważyć, że karabiny strzelają same z siebie, a wrodzy żołnierze tylko przy nich stoją. *Na biurku w budynku widać książkę pt. "Frankenstein". *Flara gracza po upuszczeniu jej na ziemię znika. *Sekwencja z zapaleniem flary, aby nie dopuścić do bombardowania pochodzi z filmu "Twierdza". *Biały Dom był już całkowicie odbudowany pomiędzy 14 października 2016 roku a 21 stycznia 2017 roku. Wynika to z przerywnika do misji "W proch się obrócisz" z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *Pomysł zbombardowania miasta w grze nazywa się "Protokołem Hammerdown". Nawiązuje to do filmu "Projekt: Monster". en:Whiskey Hotel (level) Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2